Display carts are well known for use in displaying food stuffs and the like, for example, in restaurants, banquets and catering activities. It is known to display a variety of food stuffs on aesthetically appealing display carts. In cases where it is desirable to display perishable food stuffs which typically requires some degree of cooling and to do so in an aesthetically appealing manner, it is know to provide shallow trays such as, for example, stainless steel trays which may be filled with cracked ice which serves as a bed for supporting the food stuffs, such as for example, seafood and more specifically shrimp, lobsters, raw fish and the like. One distinctive advantage of such an arrangement is the fact that the ice undergoes significant melting at room temperatures yielding a sloshy combination of melting ice and water which significantly detracts from the aesthetically appealing appearance of the display. In addition, movement of the display table causes the collected water to slosh about and spill over the lip of the tray.